Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission apparatus for a hybrid vehicle.
Description of Related Art
An environmentally-friendly technology of a vehicle is a core technology which controls the survival of a future automobile industry, and advanced vehicle makers have focused their resources on the development of an environmentally-friendly vehicle to achieve environmental and fuel efficiency regulations.
Therefore, vehicle makers have developed an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), and the like, as future vehicle technologies.
Since the future vehicle has various technological restrictions including a weight and cost, the vehicle makers have paid attention to the hybrid electric vehicle as an alternative as a solution to a realistic problem for meeting exhaust gas regulations and improving fuel efficiency performance, and have entered into keen competition for commercializing the hybrid electric vehicle.
The hybrid electric vehicle is a vehicle using two or more power sources. The two or more power sources may be combined by various schemes and a gasoline engine or a diesel engine using the existing fossil fuel and a motor/generator driven by electrical energy are mixed and used as the power sources.
The hybrid electric vehicle generally uses an engine and a motor/generator, and uses as a primary power source a motor/generator having a relatively excellent low-speed torque characteristic at a low speed, and uses as the primary power source an engine having a relatively excellent high-speed torque characteristic at a high speed.
As a result, the hybrid electric vehicle is excellent in fuel efficiency enhancement and reduction of exhaust gas because an operation of the engine using fossil fuel stops and the motor/generator is used at a low-speed section.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.